


White Christmas

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: This Christmas was more than a holiday, it was an event.The end of all that doubt, all those long worried hours Will had spent hovering between fear and family.A new beginning.So instead of red for this Christmas, Hannibal choose white.





	

Happiness was subjective, Will was learning, and where you found it really depended on what type of person you were.

Will was figuring out quickly that he was not a good person.

He delighted in violence, in the fast addiction of his becoming, and only wanted more with each passing day.

The murders were quick and hidden, not a calling card or a statement but just something for the two of them.

A symbol of this new collaboration.

After a year they had things down to an invisible art form, always hidden but no less proud inducing. Will was so used to it now he was surprised how long he’d gone without expressing himself this way.

Then there was Hannibal.

The ache of longing was no more, nothing forbidden or wrong about him now in Will’s eyes. He’d agonized over giving in for months in the beginning but only made them both suffer.

Loving Hannibal Lecter was something he couldn’t deny even if he wanted to.

Celebration in the idea of them as a couple not just a pair of killers, was downright fun. They delighted in each other’s presence, taste, and touch, the love so overwhelming it could be sweet one moment and scary the next.

But they were happy, so very happy.

That was why this Christmas was more than a holiday, it was an event.

The end of all that doubt, all those long worried hours Will had spent hovering between fear and family.

A new beginning.

So instead of red for this Christmas, Hannibal choose white.

“A clean slate,” Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal from behind while they decorated, pressing his lips softly to skin he knew so well.

“No,” Hannibal turned, his loving gaze open and always there now, “The color of perfection just waiting to be discovered, to be made. I cannot wait to see what perfection we will bring to this new year, Mylimasis. The both of us.”

Will kissed him softly, unable to speak for the raw emotion the words brought up in him.

He knew Hannibal understood, his sigh and gentle touch just what Will needed now. They turned and tasted the emotions between them, a swallowed sob as Will felt Hannibal pull away and his smile was accompanied by tears.

“Merry Christmas, Will.”

Will touched his cheek, the wetness there equal to his own. “Merry Christmas.”

The knock at the door was startling, a particular sly gleam in Hannibal’s eyes making him laugh.

“What did you do?”

Hannibal kissed him quick, sidestepping out of his arms and backing away before heading for the door. “A gift.”

Will began finishing the last of the ornaments, surprised still that Hannibal had left his decorations for the last minute but the house was just lovely all in white. More lovely now that the color had meaning.

He heard the barking and dropped the ornament in his hand, not at all caring as he turned to see Hannibal holding a puppy in the doorway.

“You…”

Hannibal smiled. “I think it’s about time, don’t you?”

Will hurried across the room and Hannibal handed the puppy to him, the enthusiastic licks he received making him laugh.

“I can’t,” he hugged the puppy close, tears in his eyes, “Are you sure? With all the white? He…”

“She,” Hannibal corrected, grinning now, “Would only be expressing herself if she decides to ruin anything. I will forgive any animal that can bring that look to your face.”

Will reached out to touch his cheek, pressing their foreheads together.

“Thank you,” he sighed, “I love you so much.”

Hannibal closed his eyes, reveling in the moment, “I certainly hope you’re speaking to me and not the dog. I would understand if it’s the latter. You have gone without for quite some time.”

Will laughed, kissing him deeply, “You, though you’re both pretty similar already. At the rate she’s,” he gently moved the puppy off his face only to be kissed again, “Going, she will have outkissed you in a few days.”

“I will just have to up my enthusiasm then.”

Will put the puppy down and they embraced, pressed tightly to each other and the hungry need was growing already.

Oh how he loved this man.

There was a bark and they parted, Will laughing as he saw a puddle of pee already on the white carpet beside them.

“Her first expression,” he laughed, Hannibal sighing as he pulled away and picked the dog up.

“Encephalitis, that’s…”

Will nearly choked, coughing as he tried to rattle his head around the name. “Encephalitis? Are we going to get a cat and call him Gaslight next?”

Hannibal grinned, carrying the puppy towards the door. “Whatever you wish, Beloved.”

Will watched him putting on his coat and winter coverings, waiting to see whether Hannibal would do this without him or expect help. He saw the pause, a trait he’d come to learn so well when Hannibal noticed his absence.

“I am quiet happy to do alone, Will, but I know you are much more sufficient in training so really it would be at Encephalitis’s detriment if I did.”

Will laughed, heading towards them.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day Hannibal Lecter taking a puppy outside to do her business.”

Hannibal stopped him as Will was shrugging on his coat, the seriousness in his gaze giving Will pause. “I knew you would.”

Will kissed him, nuzzling his cheek as he whispered, “Do you wanna build a snowman too? Or just snow angels?”

Hannibal sighed. “I love you, so very very much.”

Will kissed his cheek, wiping off a tear. “I love you too. Now let’s go have a white and yellow Christmas.”

Hannibal smiled. “I do believe she may not be ready to go again so soon?”

Will bent down to attach the leash to the dog’s collar, grinning up at him.

“I guess we’ll have to stay out in the snow a long time then.”

Will took off running into the snow with the puppy, not at all surprised to have Hannibal knock him down into the white. He laughed, gripping the leash tight as Hannibal turned him, pressing kiss after kiss to his lips.

“Is it time to sing, ‘White Christmas’ now?”

Hannibal smiled, “Later. I do believe,” he was cut off when Encephalitis jumped up onto his back and started licking.

Will grinned, licking his other cheek and nuzzling. “Welcome to new puppy owner life. Just remember: this was not my idea.”

Hannibal gently nudged the puppy off, petting her head. “I will remember today every day for the rest of my life. You needn’t worry.”

He sat up, taking the leash from Will and holding out his hand for Will to take.

“I do believe a walk is in order.”

Will felt a shiver go through him at the touch of their gloved hands, standing on shaky knees and trying but failing not to tear up.

Happiness was subjective, but he knew without a doubt that this was true happiness for him.


End file.
